1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes refreshing apparatus, and more particularly to a drum type clothes refreshing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, clothes refreshing apparatuses include a washing machine, a dryer, a drying and washing machine, a steam dryer and the like. The washing machine is an apparatus which removes stains or dirt from the laundry by chemical decomposition action and mechanical impact action. The dryer is an apparatus which dries articles to be dried by supplying hot air thereto.
Recently, the drying and washing machine, which has both functions of the washing machine and the dryer, is widely used. The steam dryer is an apparatus which removes the creases or smell from the clothes or the like by alternately supplying steam and hot air to the clothes or the like.
The drum type clothes refreshing apparatus includes an inner tub which is rotated while being laid down. Since the drum type clothes refreshing apparatus can have a reduced length and a larger capacity compared to a clothes refreshing apparatus having an inner tub which is rotated while being stood up, the use of the drum type clothes refreshing apparatus is being increased.
In the drum type clothes refreshing apparatus, generally, a loading port is formed on the front surface of a cabinet to load the laundry therethrough and a door is installed at the loading port to open and close the loading port.
However, the conventional clothes refreshing apparatus has the following problems.
The capacity of the clothes refreshing apparatus is determined according to the size of a drum. When the size of the drum is determined, the size of the door is also determined. Consequently, a clothes refreshing apparatus having a small capacity includes a small-sized door. Thus, the clothes refreshing apparatus appears to be small.
Further, the small-sized door causes inconvenience to the user in checking the inside of the drum.